Rifleman (NOTD)
Description :Years of training and discipline have created the tough, if basic, Rifleman. Loyal to the Marine Corps, Riflemen are stationed throughout the entire system as a testament to their effectiveness and ability to deal with any situation. The Rifleman's greatest asset is his Power Armor Combat Suit. The suit allows them to stay alive by injecting a neuro-drug that eases pain and augments their performance directly into their bloodstream. The Rifleman has highly developed killer instincts, handling any weapon or item with ease. Starting Skill Focused Fire (F) *Increases damage by 25% and sight range by 3 and reduces attack speed by 20% for 5 seconds. =Combat= : Tier 1 'Critical Strike' Grants a chance to deal double damage on attacks. Passive :Level 1 - 10% chance :Level 2 - 20% chance :Level 3 - 30% chance 'Rapid Fire' Increases the Rifleman's attack speed. Passive :Level 1 - 10% increased attack speed :Level 2 - 20% increased attack speed :Level 3 - 30% increased attack speed Tier 2 'Precision Shot' ® - The Rifleman takes aim and fires well placed shot at a the legs of a single target, slows it on impact for 5 seconds. Deals 67% more to massive targets. 3 second cooldown. 15 energy cost. :Level 1 - Deals 75 damage and slows the target by 30% :Level 2 - Deals 150 damage and slows the target by 60% 'Grenade' (E) - The Rifleman fires a grenade from his under barrel launcher at a target that deals instant damage to the target and nearby enemies. Range 11, +33% damage vs Light. 3 radius AOE. 1 second cooldown. 30 energy cost. :Level 1 - 60 damage :Level 2 - 120 damage Tier 3 'Bloodlust' (W) - The carnage the Rifleman unleashes triggers a primal rage, sending him into a berserk state and granting him increased attack speed and damage for 10 seconds. 10 second cooldown. 12 energy cost. :Level 1 - 50% increases attack speed, 50% increased damage. Removes base armor. =Survival= : Tier 1 'Saline IV' (Q) - Built into the Rifleman's powered armor are neuro-injectors that will, on command, inject a drug that heals the Rifleman. At later levels the drug will also cure certain ailments. 15 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - Heals 20 health :Level 2 - Heals 40 health and cures 1 Venom :Level 3 - Heals 60 health and cures 1 Open Wound and 1 Venom 'Augmented Legs' The armor control systems can directs more power to the lower extremities, increasing performance by making the Rifleman move faster. Passive :Level 1 - 5% increased movespeed :Level 2 - 10% increased movespeed :Level 3 - 15% increased movespeed Tier 2 'Sonic Trap' © - The Rifleman lays down an ultrasonic device which detonates when an enemy comes within a radius 3 area. The blast pushes all non-Massive and non-Heroic units back, stuns them for 0.3 seconds, and illuminates the area to all Marines. The trap has 7 charges. 30 second cooldown. 65 energy cost. :Level 1 - Targets in a 5 radius are pushed back slightly :Level 2 - Targets in a 10 radius are pushed back greatly 'Weapons Proficiency' Thanks to the Rifleman's intensive weapon training, he is skilled with anything that has a trigger, wielding his weapons more effectively than the average soldier. Constant weapons drills have turned reloading into an act of muscle memory, greatly decreasing the Rifleman's reload time with all weapons. Passive :Level 1 - Increases base damage by 7% and decreases reload time by 25% :Level 2 - Increases base damage by 14% and decreases reload time by 50% Tier 3 'Repulse' (W) - The Rifleman's armor pushes itself to maximum power, greatly increasing its movement speed and armor. The excess power bursts from the suit, stunning nearby enemies in the area. The power surge lasts 10 seconds. :Level 1 - Increases movement speed by 40%, armor by 1, and stuns nearby units for 3 seconds. Grants detection. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company Category:Alpha Company Category:Apollo Security Team